


Insecure

by StrikerStiles



Series: Step by step [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Has Issues
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erkek arkadaşına,eski aşkının atkısını verdiği için huzurlu hissedebilen dünyadaki tek insan Tony Stark'tı</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaye Krematoryum'la yaptığımız challenge sonucu yazılmıştır.  
> Keyword:Şampuan

O anda kimse Steve Rogers kadar acıkmış olamazdı.

O kadar acıkmıştı ki ne savaş meydanının orta yerinde duruyor olması rahatsız ediyordu onu,ne şehrin yarısının harabe halinde olması,ne de Tony'nin hala son zafer turundan dönmemiş olması.İsterse bütün gezegen yan yatabilirdi,o anda sadece yemek yemek istiyordu.

Elbette,yırtıklarla ve lekelerle dolu,moloz içinde bir Kaptan Amerika kostümüyle herhangi bir restoranın kapısından girmesi söz konusu bile olamazdı.O yüzden eve dönmeyi,o yetmezmiş gibi bir de duş almayı beklemesi gerekecekti.O arada açlıktan ölmezse bunu tamamen seruma borçlu olacaktı üstelik.

Tony'nin kaskına yerleştirdiği mini mikrofona “Ben eve dönüyorum.” dedi.

“Orada buluşuruz.” demesinden anladığı kadarıyla Tony yine bir şeylere takılmıştı.Etrafa bakındığında diğerlerinden de bir iz yoktu.Belli ki,herkesin biraz yalnız kalmaya ihtiyacı vardı.İçini çekerek kalkanını sırtına astı ve eve doğru yürümeye başladı.

Kapıdan girdiğinde kıyafetlerini çıkarmaya başlamıştı bile.

Normalde durup dururken soyunabilen biri değildi -Tony bununla dalga geçmeye bayılıyordu-ama o sırada açlığı utangaçlığının önüne geçmişti.İlk giden kalkan oldu,onu özenle kanepeye yerleştirdi.Geri kalanları yere bırakmakta bir sakınca görmedi,zaten ciddi bir temizliğe ihtiyaçları vardı.

Duşa girip suyu açtı.Su ilk başta iyi hissettiriyordu,ılık ve rahatlatıcı.Üzerindeki kanı ve toprağı temizliyordu.

Sonra gözlerini kapama hatasına düştü.

Görmediği zamanlarda su sesi bambaşka bir şeyi çağırıştırıyordu.

Karanlık ve dondurucu soğuk suyun içinde hissiz,uyuşmuş ve tamamen kapana kısılmış halde yattığı zamanı.Ciğerlerinin dayanamayacağıyla ilgili korkusu.Onu bulup bulamayacaklarıyla ilgili merak.

İnsanları düşünmeyeyse,gözlerinin kararmasından birkaç dakika önce zaman bulmuştu.Erskine,ekibi,Peggy.

Bucky neden en sona kalmıştı bilmiyordu,bilinçli yaptığı bir şey değildi.Zaten o durumda hiçbir şeyi bilinçli yapmıyordu.Bucky'nin bölük pörçük anları gelmişti gözünün önüne,kolunu kırıp bütün bir yaz eve tıkıldığı zamanki hali.Steve'in ona okuduğu kitabın her satırına alaycı yorumlar yapışı.

Sonra onun savaşa gideceğini öğrendiği an.

Ve elbette en kötüsü en sona saklanmıştı.Bucky,düşmek üzereydi.Ona ulaşabilirdi,onu tutabilirdi.Birkaç milim kalmıştı.

Parmakları son kez dokunmuştu,ama o kadar.Onu tutamamıştı.Düşmüştü.

Sonra su her şeyi yutmuştu.

Steve derhal gözlerini açtıysa da,biraz geç kalmıştı.Nefeslerinin giderek daha kesik ve düzensizleştiğinin farkındaydı.Yetmezmiş gibi üşümeye de başlamıştı.Oysa su sıcaktı,her yer buhar doluydu.

Hayır,soğuktu.Soğuktu ve yalnızdı.

Hayır.Hayır.Keşke Tony'nin önerdiği o lanet psikoloğa gitseydim diye düşündü bir an.

Tony.

Böyle zamanlarda en iyisi tanıdık bir şeydi.Tanıdık bir şeye ihtiyacı vardı;belki bir şarkı,bir eşya ya da koku.

Bütün eski eşyaları valizin içindeydi ve oraya ulaşma şansı yoktu.Kriz geçirmek üzereymiş gibiydi.

Bir şey bulma umuduyla raflara bakındı ve eli şişelerden birini kavradı.

Tony'nin şampuanı.Pepper'ın hep aynı markayı almasıyla ilgili şakayla karışık bir uyarı yapışını hatırladı.Tony Stark her zaman aynı şampuanı kullanırdı ve değiştirmeye de niyeti yoktu.

Şişeyi açıp kokladı ve nefesler almaya çalıştı.

Birkaç dakikanın sonunda panik atağı geldiği gibi kayboldu.Hala üşüyordu,onunla ilgilenebilirdi.

>  
Tony eve döndüğünde Steve üzerinde onun sweatshirtlerinden biriyle oturmuş en azından beş kişiye yetecek kadar pizza tıkınıyordu.

“Hamilesin ve bana söylemiyorsun,değil mi?”

Steve,ağzı hala dolu halde ona son derece masum bir bakış attı.Tony yanına gidip bir dilim de kendine aldı.

“İyi misin?”

Steve başını salladı.Hala çiğnemekle meşguldü.

“Hava 30 derece,insanlar çıplak dolaşıyor ve sen bununla nasıl duruyorsun?”

Steve cevap vermek yerine bir dilim daha aldı ve ciddiyetle yemeye devam etti.

“Günün geri kalanı bizim olduğuna göre,ne yapmak istersin?”  
“Yemek yiyorum.” dedi Steve.  
“Bir ara durursun diye tahmin ediyordum.” Tony hala onun yediği miktara alışamamıştı.

“Belki.”

Tony gülerek onun boynunu öpmek için eğildi.

“Vay vay.Benim kıyafetlerim,benim şampuanım.Bölgeni mi işaretliyorsun Rogers?”

Cevap ona doğru uzatılan bir dilim oldu.Tony bir parça ısırıp onun konuşmasını bekledi ama elbette öyle bir şey olmadı,onun yerine Steve tıkınma faaliyetlerine devam ediyordu.  
Tony onunla şu anda konuşamayacağını anlamıştı,bazen alan bırakmak gerekiyordu.Yatak odasına yürüdüğünde Steve'in valizi yatağın yanında,yerde açık duruyordu.

Tony artık buna da alışmıştı,eğilip valizi toparladı.Tahmininde yanılmamıştı,Steve iyi bir gün geçirmiyordu.Tony eşyaları fazla dağıtmamaya özen göstererek diplere indi ve aradığı şeyi bulduğunda yatağın üstüne koydu.Valizin geri kalanını tekrar dolabın uç köşesine yerleştirdi.

Mutfağa döndüğünde Steve pizzaları bitirmiş,tatlıya geçmişti.O pudinginin içinde kaybolmuşken Tony yavaşça atıkıyı onun boynuna yerleştirdi.

Steve bir an atkıya,sonra ona baktı.Parmakları bir an için Tony'ninkilere dokundu.

Tony bunun onun için “seni seviyorum” anlamı taşıdığını artık öğrenmişti.

Onu pudingiyle baş başa bırakarak çalışma odasına ilerledi.Erkek arkadaşına,eski aşkının atkısını verdiği için huzurlu hissedebilen dünyadaki tek insan Tony Stark'tı.


End file.
